Bad Day for Valentine
by JC-zala
Summary: AsuCaga Fic. They say that nothing can go bad during the day of love. That's very wrong. Bad things can happen to people on that very special day, but there will always be a good thing in the end.


JC: Hi! This is a special fanfic for the day of Valentines. Of course, it is about my favorite couple, Athrun and Cagalli. Please read on...

Disclaimer: I don't own Athrun and Cagalli.

* * *

**Bad Day for Valentine **

Valentines Day is the day for love. It's a special day where lovers would do something special for each other. It is one of the happiest days of the year. They say that nothing can go wrong during the day of love. That's very wrong. Not all lovers can enjoy Valentines. Some misfortunes can also happen during that day.

------------------------

Rain poured heavily, as the violent winds blew over the city. Struggling against the weather, Athrun Zala held onto his school bag tightly and lowered his umbrella in front of him to prevent it from going inside out.

He was already late for school. He could've driven his car to school but unfortunately it was busted.

"This is not my day," he whimpered. "It's Valentines' Day and things are turning out gruesomely."

He shivered at the coldness, as he felt the rain drops fell on his exposed skin. He arrived at a street and stopped to see if it was safe to cross. The wind blew harder this time, which sent his umbrella flying to the top of the tree.

"What the hell?!" uttered Athrun, as he clenched his fists. "This day just keeps getting better and better." He sounded sarcastic while saying this.

Well, he had no time to get his umbrella back so he decided to leave it. He crossed the road and when he reached the other side, a car sped by, splashing him with water.

His hair and clothes were now dripping wet. He wasn't in school yet and he was already in a bad mood.

"I can't believe that this is happening to me."

Thirty minutes later, he finally arrived to school in a very wretched state. He walked into his classroom only to have his teacher reprimand him. Of course, Athrun told his excuse but the teacher didn't believe him. The teacher still gave him a punishment and that is to clean the classroom after school. Poor Athrun, he was already having a bad day...

After 1st period, the girls in class surrounded him like a pack of wolves. They were all worried about him. One girl already handed him a towel that she got from the clinic to dry him off. Another girl wanted to hug him, but Athrun didn't want that. He admitted that he was happy that the girls cared for him, but he didn't like the attention he was getting.

"Athrun!" a familiar voice called out his name. A female student with long-pink hair and dark blue eyes entered the classroom. She pushed aside some girls that were blocking her way to Athrun. When she saw his wet uniform, she immediately shrieked.

"What's the matter with you, Meer Campbell?" Athrun asked, looking absurdly at her, as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"You're all wet!" She pointed out.

"I know that very well."

"You better change before you catch a cold. I don't want you to be sick for out date later," she said, grabbing his arm.

Athrun raised an eyebrow at her. "What are you talking about? What date?!"

"Oh silly," she giggled. "Don't you know? It's Valentines day and as a couple, we should go on a date to celebrate."

"Meer, I'm already having a bad day and going on a date with you will make it worst." Athrun didn't want to sound mean, but he was really in a bad mood.

"But going on a date with yours truly will enlighten your day."

"Meer, I'm not going to date you and that's final. Besides, we're not even a couple!" Athrun exclaimed as he stood from his chair. He walked out of the room, leaving the girls in quite a shock.

"I have never seen Athrun-sama acted that way before," one girl said.

"But still..." Meer spoke in a low tone.

"HE'S SO COOL!!!" The girls shouted in unison.

Athrun walked through the hallways, looking upset. He past by some girls who were practically drooling over him, but he ignored them. He stopped at a window to stare aimlessly at the rain. He sighed. "I wish the rain would stop," he mumbled. Obviously, he was angry at the rain for making his Valentines Day a miserable one.

After class, he went to his locker only to find stocks of Valentine Cards and chocolates inside. He groaned at the sight of them. Well, he was used to getting gifts from girls all the time, but this time he felt differently. The fact that he received Valentine Gifts on Valentines Day made him furious. He wanted to throw away the gifts, but it would be a waste. In the end, he decided to take them home with him.

He was ready to go home, but he just remembered that he had no umbrella anymore and he didn't want to get wet again. He scratched his head in frustration, while thinking of another way. He thought of borrowing an umbrella, but from whom? The school was practically empty because everyone has gone home. He didn't know what to do any more.

Then a blonde girl came up to him and offered an umbrella.

Athrun turned to look at the girl. "Cagalli?" he muttered her name, looking surprised.

"How about we walk home together, Athrun?" she asked him as she opened the umbrella.

"Cagalli, I..."

"I won't take no for an answer," she said. "I've found out that you were late this morning because you got caught up in the rain."

"I see... Well, I had a reason for that."

"Your car is busted, huh?" She told.

Athrun was surprised to hear that. He didn't tell anyone about his car but Cagalli knew.

"How?" he murmured.

Cagalli lightly laughed. "Just a lucky guess that's all."

"And I thought you were psychic."

"You should know me better," she said with a giggle.

The wind kicked up, causing their uniforms to whip about. Cagalli's skirt rose up, revealing her white undergarment to Athrun's eyes. Cagalli let out a small shriek before she pulled down her skirt. Her cheeks burned in crimson, as she looked at Athrun angrily.

"Hey, I didn't mean to." Athrun reasoned with her, but Cagalli was already furious.

"If you didn't mean to then why didn't you close your eyes!"

"I'm sorry... I was just..."

"I can't believe you!" she yelled, pushing Athrun away. After that, she grabbed her umbrella and walked off into the rain.

"Cagalli wait!"

Athrun managed to catch up with her. Grabbing her wrist, he pulled her into a hug, causing Cagalli to drop her umbrella. Now, both of them were exposed to the pouring rain.

"Athrun, what are you doing? We're getting wet!" she told him as she struggled to get away. But Athrun wasn't listening to her. He constricted his arms around her, drawing her nearer to his chest. She felt his warmth nestling in despite the cold rain that fell on her skin. She decided to return the hug. "If this is your way of apologizing then I forgive you."

Gradually, he pushed her away to face her. As his eyes met her golden-brown eyes, his heart melted. His eyes softened as he admired the beauty that she held. Her golden hair looked elegantly, though it was wet. His hand touched her hair and later, it touched her cheek. Carefully, he leaned forward and kissed her on the lips with eyes closed. He kissed her so passionately that made her desire more. And so, she deepened the kiss as her arms cuddled his neck. At that moment, it was just the two of them sharing a moment under the rain. It was a perfect moment for them.

They broke the kiss and stared at each other.

"Happy Valentines Day, Athrun," Cagalli said with a smile. She reached into her pocket and took out a small pouch containing chocolates inside. She handed it to Athrun. "I hope you'll like the chocolates I made for you."

Her gift brought a smile on his lips. What's more, her smile made him realized that his day hasn't gone bad at all. He was grateful that he got caught up in the rain. He was grateful for all the misfortunes he had experienced during the day. Because of all that, he was able to share a moment with the one he loved on Valentines Day.

He took the gift and smiled back at her. "Thank you and Happy Valentines Day to you too, Cagalli."

**THE END**

* * *

JC: I hope you guys enjoyed the story. Please let me know by reviewing. Oh yeah, no flames... Well, Happy Valentine's Day Minna-san!


End file.
